fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Kirudah
Kirudah is an enemy of Gfantis that appeared in the film Death Game. Appearance Kirudah has a somewhat simple design for a kaiju, being a standard bipedal monster with a long tail. Notable features include the horns on his head, and red eyes. Kirudah also has blue skin, a chest pattern similar to Rodan, and large feet resembling Godzilla's. Kirudah also has protrusions coming from his back similar to Bagan. History Pre-Death Game Kirudah lost his mate when the spider-esque alien Geega used a holographic copy of Gfantis to kill her as a means of framing the real Gfantis in order to orchestrate "his little game." Death Game Kirudah appears in the film seemingly out of nowhere, immediately going for Gfantis, as the monster had earlier killed it's offspring after they had attacked Gfantis. Kirudah proceeds to attack Gfantis, stomping on him while he's down, before proceeding to savagely beat Gfantis. Gfantis fires a beam from his horn at Kirudah but the monster is unfazed. Geega attacks Kirudah before the monster can rob him of his prize by killing Gfantis. At first Kirudah simply ignores the alien's attacks, until Geega attempts to kick Kirudah, who grabs the alien's leg and effortlessly twists it, presumably breaking it. Kirudah then proceeded to use his tail to bat the alien away, causing him to collide face first with a mountain and fall unconscious. Afterwords, Kirudah continued to beat down on Gfantis. The alien then regained conciousness, and still not wanting to be denied victory, calls down a large laser from his spaceship, but the blast is deflected off of Kirudah's back, nearly hitting Geega himself. The alien then calls down the laser again, this time aiming at Gfantis to aid Kirudah in killing him. However, his ship is hit by missiles from the human characters of the film, and malfunctions, generating a hologram of Gfantis. Kirudah is distracted by the Gfantis hologram, and attempts to fire a blast of energy at it, which fazes through the hologram and strikes Geega, killing him. Upon his death, his spaceship explodes, and a volcano begins to erupt. With Kirudah having been distracted, Gfantis managed to get back up, and was about to engage in combat with Kirudah, before the humans informed him that the island they were on was about to explode. Surprisingly, Kirudah did not continue his battle with Gfantis, allowing him to flee. As Gfantis and the humans fled the self-destructing island, Kirudah can be seen holding the corpses of his deceased young, roaring out as he slowly descends into the lava of the volcano, slowly dying while clutching to his young, as if knowing she would see them again soon. Kirudah is presumed to have died in the lava. Abilities * Strength. Kirudah is shown to be very strong, easily overpowering Gfantis, and breaking the Geega's leg effortlessly. * Tough Hide. Kirudah is incredibly durable, being unfazed by a beam from Gfantis and ignoring the strikes from Geega while beating the aforementioned Gfantis. * Speed. Kirudah can charge forward at an enemy at amazing speeds, which he used to begin his assault on Gfantis. * Reflective Hide. The armor on Kirudah's back can easily deflect energy attacks with no damage to Kirudah whatsoever. * Energy Blast (name unknown). Kirudah can fire a projectile of energy from his mouth, which was powerful enough to destroy Geega in a single shot. It also causes a large, atomic bomb like explosion that coats the area in blue flame. Gallery Hqdefault-0.jpg Kirudah.jpg 259cde67c62fd5252cae83c049b4f460.jpg Kiru.png Kirudahbox.PNG Kiruprod.png Trivia * Kirudah is one of the more well known Kaiju created to battle Gfantis by Dojo Studios, with the other being MechaGfantis. * Kirudah is possibly one of the most powerful Kaiju in the Gfantis universe. Category:Fan Film Kaiju Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dojo Studios Kaiju Category:Death Game Kaiju Category:Male